


A Place For Us

by Naili_sl



Series: There must be a place for us. [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Planet Hulk, Protective Steve Rogers, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naili_sl/pseuds/Naili_sl
Summary: "-Es un buen lugar. -Los ojos grises azulados bucean en los suyos. La respuesta de Bucky es tan franca y natural que el mundo de Steve se reduce a ese instante."Stucky Planet Hulk.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: There must be a place for us. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic junto con "Lost On You" forman parte de la serie "There must be a place for us", sin embargo, se pueden leer por separado. 
> 
> Bucky Planet Hulk esta vivo.

> _“It's a big world._ **_There must be a place for us_ ** _… free for battle, death and Doom. We're gonna make it, Steve. We just gotta keep fighting.”_
> 
> _James “Bucky” Barnes, Planet Hulk (2015)_

El agua se desliza por su cuello, termina lavarse la cara y seca las gotas restantes con un paño. Se coloca la armadura, se sujeta la coleta apretando lo suficiente para tratar de mantener en su lugar los hilos rebeldes que llegan al rostro. Suspira, toma el hacha y el escudo encaminándose a la salida de la carpa, se detiene un momento sólo para mirar hacia atrás el bulto sobre el lecho de pieles. Bucky está hecho bolita rodeado por un montón de cobijas, no le puede ver bien pero Steve sabe que le está dando la espalda y no despertará hasta que casi sea medio día.

No puede contener un profundo suspiro decaído. Han sido días difíciles, largos. Bucky, su estado, le parte el alma. Steve puede contarle las costillas a simple vista, puede delinear el hueso de la clavícula o palpar fácilmente los huesos de la cadera. Los huesos cigomáticos es lo que más sobresalen del rostro del castaño porque los grises azulados siguen opacos y hundidos.

Sale de la tienda asegurándose de cerrar bien las pesadas cortinas para que de este modo no se cuele frío. Ruth, la anciana curandera de la villa, ya está afuera hincada frente al hornillo de madera y piedras. Mueve con una palita lo que parece ser el desayuno del día.

—¿Algún cambio? —le pregunta mientras coloca sobre el dorso de la mano un poco del atole caliente antes de probarlo.

—No, no realmente, sigue durmiendo mucho —Steve nuevamente deja salir un lamento apesadumbrado mientras toma asiento en flor de loto a un lado de la anciana.

—Mientras no deje de comer, no habremos de preocuparnos, Capitán. Ser paciente, tiene que serlo.

Steve no responde, la cosa es que, le acongoja muchísimo ver a Bucky en tal condición. Un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia le invade muy a menudo. También hay culpabilidad, sobre todo eso, ahí escondida, asomándose cada vez que puede, como un perro abandonado, vagabundo y rencoroso, te lame la mano, te descuidas, y te muerde por la espalda.

Un error fatal haberlo dado por muerto. De nada sirvió deshacerse del Rey Rojo, no cuando Bucky siguió siendo prisionero de aquellas bestias. Se le revuelven las vísceras de tan solo pensarlo.

—Tome —Ruth le extiende el tazón lleno junto con una envoltura de frutos secos.

—Solo la mitad, mis hombres regresan mañana con más provisiones —se limita a informar que Bucky sigue sin comer mucho, si lo hace, devuelve el estómago.

—Tiene que mantenerse fuerte Capitán, por usted y por él —ella se levanta dejándolo con la mano extendida. De baja estatura por su espalda encorvada, ella se marcha por la vereda hacia la villa sin decir más.

Steve tapa el tazón con el propósito de mantenerlo algo caliente para cuando Bucky despierte, le alcanzará para hoy, la semana pasada le hubiera sobrado para dos días. La verdad, le calma que el castaño tenga más apetito y que incluso empiece a mordisquear los frutos secos. Observa la comida seca, toma un pedazo masticándolo por un largo periodo hasta que lo pasa con dificultad. Es cierto, necesita comer, Bucky lo necesita, lo necesita más que nunca.

*

Un puñado de hombres entrena, los observa a distancia sintiendo el hacha muy pesada para unírseles. Después, va a los corrales a alimentar a Devil finalizado su recorrido en la única entrada a la diminuta villa, donde están las dos torres de vigilancia, hasta arriba, los cuernos aerófonos, los shofar, listos para ser tocados en caso de tener invitados nada deseables.

Regresa al campamento cuando son aproximadamente entre las diez u once de la mañana. El sol ha salido apenas en esta época de invierno. Tal vez Bucky quiera salir, le solía gustar los días soleados. _Solía_. Steve odia pensar en pasado. Sacude la cabeza, camina más deprisa forzando a animarse un poco.

Pese que sabe que es muy probable que Bucky siga durmiendo, va a verlo con el propósito de asegurarse que esté bien arropado. Es su sorpresa cuando cruza la puerta de cortinas y lo ve ahí sentado sobre la cama de pieles, la mirada perdida en algún punto. Está desnudo del dorso, cabello largo desaliñado sobre el rostro, y el brazo de metal, Steve piensa que le ha de pesar por la desproporción a la masa muscular de su cuerpo.

—Bucky... —Es suave, se aproxima con lentitud.

Total afonía como respuesta. Entonces Steve al ver la extrema palidez en la piel contraria, lo primero que hace es colocarle una manta sobre los huesudos hombros. Steve no se ha equivocado, la piel del castaño ya está helada.

—Desperté y no estabas —con voz rasposa, Bucky le mira por leves segundos con esos grises azulados opacos.

—No pretendía tardar. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

Bucky no contesta, sigue ido, o lo ignora por completo. Hay lapsos así, Bucky se aísla por completo u otras donde con sus ojos recorren con suma paranoia. Steve no sabe qué pensar prefiriendo intentar con algo más;

—¿Tienes hambre?

El castaño se acomoda las matas sobre los hombros antes de asentir con lentitud.

—Iré por tu desayuno, no tardo.

Apenas se gira cuando Bucky lo detiene enseguida.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —es normal que haga ese tipo de preguntas.

—Martes.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana, es un buen día, ha salido el sol —inquiere esperando animarlo un poco. No hay respuesta inmediata, pasan leves segundos y Steve espera con paciencia.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—Tierra Verde, Buck, estás a salvo aquí.

Bucky parpadea al momento que gira a verlo, se rasca la cabeza con la de metal y luego, como si no recordara que tiene ese brazo biónico, lo mira con suspicacia abriendo y cerrando el puño, cejas arrugadas. Steve entiende, apenas va una semana que lo tiene de vuelta. Quiere explicarle que el Rey rojo fue quien despojó su extremidad, haciéndole creer a Steve mismo, su muerte. Pero tarda un poco más, o tal vez, realmente no quiere hablar de ello.

—Si tengo hambre —Bucky dice de repente, mirada en sus azules.

Es irremediable que Steve sonría—. Me alegra, no tardo.

Para cuándo regresa Bucky sigue ahí mismo donde le dejó. Le ayuda a comer, le sostiene la cuchara por el temblor tan acentuando en su mano de carne. Bucky va con el tercer bocado cuando le da un ataque de tos. Steve trata de ayudarle con leves palmaditas en la espalda, y es ahora a él quien le tiembla la mano. _Dios._ Teme que incluso esos suaves golpecitos le lleguen a lastimar.

La cara del castaño está roja y sus ojos se llenan de unas cuantas lágrimas negándose a comer más. Steve nota como trata de controlar el vómito.

—Está bien, Buck, no te preocupes —Steve deja el tazón a un lado, y observa como Bucky agarra las cobijas volviendo a enterrarse bajo de ellas— ¿No te gustaría mejor salir? Es un día cálido —Steve se agacha en cuclillas a la altura de quedar frente al rostro del castaño. No recibe respuesta, Bucky ha cerrado los ojos y fruncido el ceño.

Steve trata de controlar toda esa amargura que de pronto le invade. Alza la mano, primero duda, aparta con delicadeza las hebras castañas del rostro contrario, posteriormente, con el pulgar delinea aquellas cejas arrugas con suavidad esperado no ser molesto o imprudente. Bucky no le ha marcado algún límite, todo lo contrario, parece más tranquilo cuando está cerca, pero Steve quiere ser precavido, lo que menos quiere es hacer algo que de alguna forma sea contraproducente para su amado.

—Buck… —intenta—, podría llevarte a dar una vuelta, y si tu quieres, montar a Devil... de verdad el día se ha puesto agradable. —Pero el castaño, lo único que hace es acomodar mejor la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

Steve ya no insiste, se queda con ese silencio lacerante. Bucky no se va a mover, y él no tiene el corazón para obligarlo. Resignado se levanta de ahí dispuesto a terminar con sus pendientes, sus hombres de caza regresan mañana, con víveres y agua, y necesita ir a la villa para preparar todo.

—No, no, no, no, no, no

La voz alarmada y cortante de Bucky le hace detenerse en seco. Ha salido de su escondite gateando hasta el borde del lecho. Steve regresa a dos grandes zancadas los pasos que dio a la salida, preocupado porque Bucky va desnudo y está haciendo el empeño de pararse aun cuando sus piernas todavía no lo sostienen.

—No, no, por favor no —Bucky se ha aferrado a su cuello con ambas manos, su esquelético cuerpo tiembla entre sus brazos cuando le sostiene.

Steve traga duro el nudo que se forma en la garganta, un dolor punzante en lado izquierdo del pecho. Sus dedos apenas rozan la piel pálida y expuesta del castaño. Sintiendo las costillas, el palpitar, como se mueven en cada respiración.

—Tranquilo —aclara la voz tomando valor de donde sea.

No recibe respuesta, Bucky se ha escondido en el hueco de su cuello respirando pesadamente, su piel fría contra su armadura.

—Esta bien, no me iré —cree haber entendido el mensaje —shhhh, no te preocupes Buck, me quedaré aquí contigo, vamos… vamos a acostarnos, eso es, vente. —Guía de nuevo al castaño bajo las mantas y él le sigue así, con todo y armadura, no le importa, no cuando Bucky se acurruca a su lado, enrollado como un erizo, rodillas al pecho y su frente pegada a un costado suyo.

Steve no sabe qué más hacer, la habitación se hunde en completo silencio, pasan los minutos de igual forma con la mente en blanco. Quiere mantenerla así en vez de recapitular otra vez, cómo decapitó a la bestia roja. El maldito Hulk que tenía el brazo de Bucky como trofeo. Steve aprieta los ojos con fuerza. No quiere pensar en eso, no cuando Bucky está a su lado, no sabe si se ha dormido, pero está quieto como una piedra, aferrando la mano humana a la cota de malla de su armadura.

*

Se ha logrado zafar del agarre del castaño hasta después de un par de horas. Se de prisa en ir a la villa, esta vez, sin jugar con los niños de la aldea o platicar con la gente como usualmente lo hace, termina sus deberes en un tiempo récord, su cabeza no puede estar en otra lugar que no sea Bucky.

Apenas va llegando al campamento cuando oye un golpe sordo proveniente del interior de la carpa haciéndolo correr. Bucky está en el suelo, le mira sin decir nada cuando entra todo agitado.

Steve no pierde el tiempo para ayudarle. Como pensaba, Bucky todavía no tiene la suficiente fuerza en las piernas para sostenerse.

—¿Te lastimaste? —pregunta cuando deposita al castaño nuevamente sobre el montón de pieles.

No hay respuesta, Bucky ni le mira, se limita a esconderse tras las greñas, sin embargo, Steve nota la cejas arrugadas y la boca torcida. Está molesto.

—Desperté y no estabas… —Suena a reproche. Steve se sorprende un poco ante esto.

—Yo…

—Quería ver si ya tenía las fuerzas para levantarme —interrumpe sin dejarle continuar—. Pude dar un par de pasos.

—Tuve que hacer unas cosas en la villa, —está tratando de explicarse de todos modos—, si quieres podemos seguir intentado pero primero tienes que comer un poco más.

—No me has besado ¿Por qué no me has besado? —Bucky no le puso atención a lo que dijo agarrándolo en curva, las defensas bajas y mal posicionado.

Steve traga duro. Definitivamente es un reproche, una pregunta retórica con demasiado contrapeso.

—No importa —el castaño voltea al frente, cejas arrugadas, mirar aciago.

—Buck…

—Me pasas el agua, por favor.

Come es silencio, y su indiferencia le golpea mucho, Bucky no le mira, ni le habla, apenas termina de picar los alimentos, se vuelve a enterrar bajo el montón de pieles creando una barrera entre ellos, una que Steve apenas puede arañar cuando, al caer la noche, se acuesta a su lado minutos después dar vueltas por todo el campamento, inquieto, nervioso, reconfortándose un poco con escuchar el respirar contrario.

*

—Hey, Bucky —Steve está decidido a intentar algo diferente. Lo ha meditado, abstrayendo su prioridad. No va a permitir que Bucky siga cayendo, no mientras él pueda hacer algo, no puede, no va a rendirse tan fácil, incluso si las cicatrices son demasiado gruesas, o el daño sea incalculable, Bucky lo necesita más que nunca, y él… no va a volver a fallarle—. Anda vamos. No puedes estar aquí todo el día.

Tal vez era el hecho de no sobreponerse ante el castaño. Steve no sabe decirle “no”. No puede hablarle duro. No sabe enojarse con él. Tal vez el exceso de sobrepresión y la condescendencia cause más grietas que puentes.

El castaño se queja bajo las pieles sin mayor signo de querer levantarse. Eso no lo detiene, Steve le va quitando las mantas de encima hasta que solo queda una.

Bucky no protesta más, no pone oposición cuando Steve le ayuda a sentarse, y le peina las largas hebras con los dedos. Steve, animado, porque así tiene que estar, porque así Bucky _necesita_ que esté, prosigue en limpiarle el rostro con un paño húmedo, cejas, pómulos, labios, cuello. Terminado con envolverlo en la túnica más caliente que encuentra.

—Desayunamos afuera, es un buen día y te mostraré la villa.

Bucky le ve, ojos difíciles de interpretar, pero Steve ya no se va a detener por eso, está trabajando en una defensa contra esos azules grisáceos, particularmente contra esa forma que Bucky le mira, ya no permitirá que lo penetren de esa forma. Hay muchas formas que Bucky le desarma, pero esa ya no será una de ellas, no cuando conlleva al estancamiento de la miseria. Y en vez de ceder, otra vez, se inclina dándole un beso en la frente. Quedándose así por varios segundos. Respirándolo y tomando las fuerzas que le hacen falta.

—Ven, eso es. —Le carga sin mayor dificultad, una mano bajo las rodillas y la otra en las cosillas tan palpables, con cuidado, mucho cuidado de no presionar demasiado los dedos y dejar marca en la piel adelgazada y demacrada.

Bucky recarga la cabeza en su hombro pasándole el brazo por el cuello. Y se mantiene en silencio cuando Steve lo deposita con cuidado sobre el tronco frente al fogón.

Los rayos del sol apenas se asoman por la cordillera. Con su campamento en lo alto, tiene una excelente vista al pequeño poblado a la falda de la meseta y también, son de los primeros en apreciar el alba.

—Hay mucha calma —Bucky rompe el silencio ante la mayor sorpresa. Voz reseca. Su mirada hacia las altas montañas del norte.

Steve se sienta junto a él con los dos tazones de comida—. Es un poblado pequeño, cien habitantes aproximadamente, la mayoría es gente que ha huido de la guerra... —pausa un momento pendiente de la reacción del castaño. Es algo que ya le había platicado en noches anteriores, eso y detalles de la villa, en forma de cuentos, relatos sobre lo hizo, esto y aquello, y de más, todas esa primeras noches que Bucky no dormía o despertaba de algún mal sueño.

Bucky sigue con los ojos clavados hacia el horizonte, entre las manos sostiene el tazón con sopa caliente. Endereza la columna, se estira desde su lugar hacia adelante como si quisiera tener una mejor vista.

—No es el lugar más agradable pero… aquí… —Steve piensa antes de seguir, más que nada por temor de perder el hilo de la conversación—, aquí hemos podido llevar una vida de cierta forma tranquila. Un par de enfrentamientos con los Hulk y los hombres de Doom no es nada.

Bucky se mantiene callado, menea la sopa con el dedo meñique, observa el tazón con comida como si contuviera todos los secretos del universo.

—Lo lograste, Steve —dice de repente, un murmullo como si no quisiera ser escuchado del todo. Antes de empinarse la sopa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —atina a preguntar, curioso, le limpia con el pulgar restos de líquido en la comisura del labio.

—Es un _buen_ lugar. —Los ojos grises azulados bucean en los suyos. La respuesta de Bucky es tan franca y natural que el mundo de Steve se reduce a ese instante.

El castaño regresa a los alimentos ante su atenta mirada. Steve se tiene que morder la lengua y apachurrar el pecho por dentro. Steve creó este lugar, lo protege, lo llama hogar porque así creyó que Buky lo hubiera querido. Sólo por él. Sólo por Bucky.


	2. II

> _“Da más fuerza saberse amado que saberse fuerte: la certeza del amor, cuando existe, nos hace invulnerables”_
> 
> _Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

Bucky prueba, algo parece cambiar en días como este, no siempre es así, pero hoy Bucky tiene una pizca de ímpetu brillarle por los iris. Con el calor mediodía apenas amortiguando los gélidos vientos del invierno, el castaño obliga a sus extremidades a ir un poco más allá. La mano helada y delgada apoyándose sobre el sólido antebrazo del gladiador.

Steve puede percibir el temblor del cuerpo contrario al momento de hacer el esfuerzo; aún está muy débil, piensa mientras contempla aquello rasgos; pómulos afilados, labios lívidos, ojos grises azulados , y la blanquecina piel. Bucky siempre fue cálido, sonrisa pícara, ojos radiantes., pero ahora, es alguien que apenas puede mantenerse de pie. Su calor se ha ido pero su esencia sigue siendo la misma.

—Quiero intentar caminar —el castaño lo saca de sus pensamientos, tentando mover una de sus piernas, aprieta el agarre a su antebrazo.

Steve quiere negarse, siendo honesto consigo mismo, lo único que quiere es arroparlo, envolverlo entre sus brazos y nunca soltarte. Pero su compañero no espera su consentimiento y empieza a deambular con torpeza, sus pies descalzos se entierran en la arena con calma. Bucky fija bien donde pisa, y se detiene hundiendo los dedos en el suelo antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Steve le sirve como apoyo con un brazo mientras con el otro le rodea por la cintura sin llegar realmente a tocarlo, solo, por si acaso. No puede evitar sonreír cuando llegan al borde de la cordillera. Una excelente vista se asoma al pequeño poblado pintado de colores invernales; azules profundos en el cielo, verdes ahumados con vinos sobre las chozas y carpas y todo, de repente, es armonioso, místico en un parpadeo.

—Lo has hecho bien —su felicidad no le cabe en el pecho, y empujado por eso, estrella un beso tronado en la mejilla pálida.

Bucky no está sonriendo, se ve más bien consternado, no muy convencido. Un hilo de su larga melena café le cae por el rostro. Steve se la aparta colocándosela tras la oreja. No deja de sonreír ante la atenta mirada contraria, buscando algo, estudiándolo, esperando, quizás, algo más. Steve no está seguro.

—Me canso rápido —el castaño, al final, baja la mirada hacia la villa, ladea los labios en una mueca extraña antes de hacer el intento de girar. Se tambalea, se tropieza con sus propios pies al no poder levantarlos perdiendo el equilibrio.

—Te tengo —Steve está ahí, llevar a Bucky no es nada difícil y es algo que está contento de hacer dentro de lo que cabe—. Tienes que ir poco a poco —le guiña el ojo, otro casto beso, esta vez cayendo sobre la melena oscura.

El castaño se mantiene en silencio, le mira de reojo a través de esas largas pestañas. Steve puede sentir su mirada singular hasta que Bucky cierra los ojos dejándose llevar al interior de la tienda, donde Steve lo deposita con cuidado en el lecho.

—Te traeré agua fresca y comida… El grupo de caza no ha de tardar en llegar. ¿Esta bien si me esperas un momento?

Bucky no se entierra en las mantas como Steve espera, solo se recuesta sobre ellas encogiendo las piernas de modo que oculta los pies bajo las túnicas que usa.

—Te estaré esperando justo aquí. No pienso irme corriendo.

Steve detecta sarcasmo pero no está muy seguro. Bucky se queda ahí, enredando la mano metálica en un mechón de cabello. Toma eso como una buena señal, signo que está recuperado su humor. El rubio, irremediablemente, eleva la comisura de los labios, se va silbando hacia la villa, una canción que no recordaba.

*

Ha adaptado una barril de madera a forma de tina donde una persona quepa sentada. Fueron excelentes días de caza para sus hombres, ha traído suficientes provisiones para los aldeanos, los víveres se han repartido y los sobrantes resguardados. Agua también hay lo suficiente sin olvidar que se aproximan las lluvias de temporada. Podrán sacar los tambos recaudando lo que más puedan.

Termina de llenar aquella tina con agua caliente, la toca con la mano sintiendo una temperatura adecuada. Aún hay luz y el sol tardará para ocultarse. Observa la silueta de Bucky dibujada en la tela de la cortina, sentado al borde del catre, comiendo un poco de fruta fresca. Son pocas las veces que pueden darse el lujo de algo similar.

Cruza el compartimiento, se ha asegurado que la bañera, situada al lado de la carpa, quede resguardada del viento frío. A Bucky le sentará bien un baño caliente, además fue el mismo castaño quien manifestó el deseo de ir a un río. Bueno, definitivamente no hay ríos por aquí, y no están en las condiciones de viajar, pero Steve hará lo posible para complacerlo.

—Está listo.

—Entonces vamos —Bucky da una última mordida a la manzana, se limpia la comisura de la boca con el antebrazo dejando los sobrantes en el pequeño mueble de madera junto a él.

—Yo puedo —se queja. Steve tenía pensado llevarle hasta allá, pero Bucky no deja que lo cargue—; solo necesito un poco de apoyo. —El castaño le extiende la mano y Steve ofrece el antebrazo, tocando de forma fantasmal la cintura contraria.

Bucky, una vez llegando al pie de la tina, desata el nudo de la túnica dejándola caer al piso. Steve tiene que tragar duro la piedra en la garganta mientras lo ayuda a sumergirse al agua. El cuerpo escuálido de Bucky es algo que aún le cuesta mucho asimilar. Tan delgado, tan frágil, tan quebrantable. Steve jura que si aprieta de más podría romper cualquier hueso. Y es ahora, en momentos como este, cuando se pregunta si Bucky podrá ser la persona que alguna vez fue; su intrépido compañero que corría por delante, el que siempre sonreía, el de las ideas alocadas, de ojos hipnotizantes, enérgico, cautivador, de cuerpo cálido.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Bucky alza la voz, su mirada como un par de navajas filosas.

—¿mmmm?

Steve no hace caso, la lengua se le adormece, huye de aquellos ojos recriminantes. Ha metido la pata. Ha sido un completo idiota. Trata de arreglarlo o más bien pasarlo por alto, no quiere discutir, ni pelear. Bcuky le ha cachado de la peor forma. Entonces toma el jabón, sentándose detrás del castaño evadiendo sus iris afiladas, furiosas, _heridas._

—Odio que me mires así.

—Lo siento —Es la verdad, no pretendía hacerlo, jamás, ni en mil años, ni ahora, ni nunca. Pero los recuerdos son peligrosos, invaden, a veces, de la forma más cruel, sin avisar, arrasando todo a su paso como una tormenta sin relámpagos dejando destrozos y en ruinas.

Se forma un silencio sepulcral entre ellos. Steve, sofocado, mantiene las manos ocupadas en la cabeza ajena, enjuagando el jabón con suavidad, ignorando, no muy bien, la tensión de los descarnados hombros de Bucky.

—Eso no ayuda, Steve —se aparta de su tacto girando para verlo, ojos rojos, cristalizados, los dientes prensando el labio inferior.

A Steve se le forma un hoyo negro en pecho, culpable, sintiéndose muy mierda—; lo siento Buck, es solo que... —calla no encontrando las palabras, _porque no las hay_. El daño ya está hecho. No recuerda haber lastimado antes a Bucky de esa forma tan... cruel.

—¿De verdad? —Bucky gesticula una falsa, rota risita. Definitivamente lo primero que está recuperado son sus pocas pulgas, su carácter filoso.

—Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Buck, eso tampoco ayuda —tal vez no fue lo más acertado. Pero tampoco está de modo.

Bucky no deja de clavarle navajas con aquella mirada. Tal vez el castaño tiene razón, no está ayudando en nada. _Nada_.

—Disculpame —es su última sentencia, una escapatoria. Se pone de pie pesadamente. Tiene la intención de apartarse con el propósito de dar espacio para ambos.

—¿A dónde vas? —la voz de Bucky se ha quebrado de repente, un cambio tan drástico que el gladiador siente perder toda energía al ser devorada por ese agujero negro que lleva cargando—. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que lo único que quería era regresar a ti? —el castaño ya no contiene un llanto silencioso. De esos que no avisan, que no suenan, de los que laceran—. ¡Era lo único que me mantenía con vida! —ahora grita, desesperado, algo muy inusual en él.

Steve, desgarrado, regresa a su lado sin pensarlo, su cuerpo se mueve solo, su mente trabaja sola, su corazón golpea con fuerza queriendo llegar a la persona de enfrente, a donde pertenece. Un ser roto y destrozado, uno que dejó morir, uno que resurgió. Y Steve le ama, le ama de cualquier modo. Porque si ese amor murió, desapareció, se enterró, se desvaneció, entonces ¿por qué todavía palpita?

Le toma el rostro con ambas manos, le limpia las lágrimas, le delinea el tembloroso labio inferior, junta sus frentes. Y Steve ya no habla, no puede.

—Lo siento, lo siento… que las cosas sean así… —Bucky hipea, cejas fuertes arrugadas—...incluso yo mismo no me reconozco.

—No tienes que disculparte. Estamos juntos, Buck. Juntos —Hace un gran esfuerzo al aclarar la voz, traga duro escuchando a sí mismo la garganta húmeda. Le levanta el rostro tomándole de la barbilla para que lo mire, quiere que Bucky sepa, que esté seguro. Steve le besa la frente. Se queda ahí, hincado junto a la tina de madera, sostenido el rostro de Bucky hasta que aminoran las gotas que brotan de sus ojos.

El castaño cierra los ojos, los dedos delgados y huesudos le pasan por los labios, por la mandíbula, por el cabello dorado—… lo único que quería era regresar a ti… —repite en un murmuro.

—Oh Dios, Buck… —se le cortan las palabras, los ojos le pican, su corazón pesa. Steve contempla el rostro contrario permitiéndose sumergir por completo en aquel dolor. Ese sentir tan desalmado cuando lo perdió, el mundo de repente era tan grande y sin sentido. Todo es oscuro y frío. Hasta que un fulgor cálido, suave, acogedor se manifiesta cuando siente los mojados y delgados labios del castaño sobre los suyos.

*

Bucky se arrulla sobre su pecho, ambos en completa desnudez. Sus cuerpos se siguen moldeando bajo las mantas compartiendo un mismo ardor. Steve le pasa una y otra vez, los dedos sobre el cabello húmedo. Mirada fija en el techo, recordando con detalle como su hacha cortó el cuello grueso y tosco de la bestia roja. Steve saca aire pesadamente. Es inevitable que piense el cómo lo hará con Doom.

*

Bucky despierta primero, recostado sobre él, juega con sus hebras doradas, Steve se deja, la vista aún nublada por el manto del sueño, pasa una mano sobre la espalda desnuda del castaño, ahí, sobre la curvatura lumbar.

—Steve —le llama, sus dedos haciendo figuras circulares sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

—¿mmmm? —Entreabre los ojos, acaricia con las yemas la espalda ajena, siente las costillas, la cadera.

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer? —Bucky alza la cabeza para mirarle.

—No iré —se reacomoda jalando mas el cuerpo contrario hacia él.

Bucky sonríe, —excelente —la cabeza nuevamente sobre su pecho sin dejar trazar dibujos indescifrables sobre su piel.

*

—Hey —Bucky saluda parado al marco de la puerta sujetándose del poste a la entrada llamando su atención. Es temprano, Steve no esperaba que madrugara un día de estos pese que cada vez deambula más. Se ha paseado por todo el campamento, primero pasos pequeños, luego variables y lentos, siempre descalzo. Hoy usa una túnica de color rojizo en contaste a la capa negra sobre los hombros. Sigue algo pálido, las mejillas con más carne, trae el cabello amarrado en media coleta con trenzas a los costados, pequeños cabellos rebeldes en el rostro, sus ojos grises azulados resaltan como dos perlas en la arena blanca.

—Joder —Steve musculla.

—¿Dónde está mi espada? —Bucky no parece escucharlo.

—Prometo conseguirte una mejor —Regresa la atención a la hoja de su hacha empezado a golpear de nuevo la piedra contra ella sacándole filo.

Bucky se aproxima sentándose a su lado, sus pies desnudos contra el tapiz de arena, con una mano masajea los maléolos del tobillo. Steve lo mira de reojo—. Necesitarás calzado. —Se pone de pie llevándose su hacha dentro de la carpa para cambiarla por un par de botas de piel lisa.

—Tu pie es más grande, Steve —el castaño las acepta, las inspecciona rápido con la mirada antes de desabrochar los cordones de cuero.

—Si, pero no podrás ir descalzo a la villa.

—¿Iremos por mi espada? —Hay una irrefutable emoción en su voz. Tanto que termina de colocarse ambas botas demasiado rápido cuando el rubio le asiente con la cabeza guiñándole el ojo. Bucky rueda los ojos y Steve sonríe ante esto.

Algunas veces se siente como si se estuvieran redescubriendo pero de una forma diferente. A Steve le gusta tentar, golpeando donde sabe que Bucky sucumbe. Cómo abrir un viejo armario encontrando, recordando todo eso preciado que guardas muy en el fondo.

Cuando camina hacia la villa Steve toma al castaño por la cintura al bajar un desnivel muy pronunciado, no le suelta durante el resto del camino. No lo hace cuando llegan, ni cuando los aldeanos se dan cuenta de su presencia, y los niños, que jugaban en los montones de tierras, corren en dirección a ellos. Los chiquillos los rodean entusiasmado, e incluso el más pequeño salta colgándose del fuerte brazo del rubio. Solo hasta entonces Steve libera su brazo protector del cuerpo contrario. Steve está sonriendo, hincándose a la altura de los infantes. Ellos ríen, gritan con la energía que solo a su edad se puede hacer. Al final, ellos suspiran resignados cuando Steve les soba la cabecita disculpándose. Ellos se van, así como un remolino de tierra cuando llegaron, se van correteando unos a los otros entre su propio escándalo.

—¿Qué? —La pregunta le sale cuando se topa con los ojos de Bucky. Su mirada es diferente, dulce, si Steve la describiera.

—No has cambiado —empieza a caminar a paso lento—. Anda, me has prometido mi espada el día de hoy. Que valga la pena que no hayas jugado con ellos.

*

—Esta es una espada de las Valquirias, la encontramos cerca del agujero de gusano al este. Esta otra es de una mezcla de adamantium con otros metales, la portaba uno de los hombres de Doom, la tomamos cuando vencimos en los límites de Tierra Verde, y esta otra última es del grupo de Hulks que enfrentamos. —La mujer de cabellos plateados, general de los hombres del gladiador, les muestra sobre una mesa la utilería que tienen resguardada.

Bucky, con una mano en el mentón, las observa con cautela, inclinándose un poco en las dos primeras—. ¿Puedo? —pide permiso a la general antes de levantarlas con el brazo de carne.

—Por supuesto.

Bucky balancea las dos primeras, Steve puede notar el empeño que el castaño le pone; labios finamente apretados y cejas levemente arqueadas. Bucky las pasa de un brazo a otro tomándose su tiempo sin decir palabra. Decidiendo al final por la espada Valkiria.

Steve no recuerda ver sonreír a Bucky de esa forma desde que fue rescatado; labios flexibles hacia los extremos, y arrugas en los bordes de los ojos, un gesto ligero y suave, natural. El castaño innegablemente estaba contento con su nuevo acero, sin embargo, su expresión no se compara cuando abraza la cabeza del dinosaurio rojo, rascándole la mandíbula, susurrando cosas que el gladiador no escucha pero que se imagina. Y el día se les acaba ahí, cuando el cielo se pinta de los colores de Devil, rojos con anaranjados, iluminado así su retorno a casa.

*

La primera vez que sale de caza con sus hombres, hay intranquilidad que le acompaña durante todo el viaje haciéndole fallar en las primeras ocasiones. Los demás no le dicen nada, la general dice que no se preocupe, pero Steve se siente peor que principiante. Dejar a Bucky en la aldea no está ayudando en nada. Medita, trata de tranquilizarse, sabe que Bucky está mucho mejor y que solo son un par de días. La general le sonríe cuando van de regreso, diciéndole, _burlándose,_ bajita la mano, sobre esa excesiva sobreprotección. Steve arruga las cejas porque no ve tal.

Cuando llega a la carpa no es recibido como esperaba, pues Bucky le lanza un objeto pequeño desde la entrada. Steve no tiene problemas para atraparlo. Baja el escudo y hacha, abre la palma para descubrir un proyectil.

—Por un momento creí que no habían sido reales —Bucky le dice antes de desaparecer tras la penumbra de la tienda.

Steve toma la bala entre el pulgar y el índice, _un recuerdo_ , un bonito y agridulce recuerdo, ahora le parece lejano, como un sueño, un respiro a toda esa amargura que tenía. Suspira antes de guardar el proyectil en uno de los pequeños bolsillos de cuero rojizo que lleva en sí.

—Los aldeanos cometan del regreso de Sam y de otro... _Bucky_ —el castaño le cometa sin mirarle cuando entra. Arrastrado el último nombre, su propio nombre, sin ser de él.

—Mañana cumple cuatro meses desde que se fueron. —Va a ser honesto, no tiene porque mentirle.

Bucky se está secando la cara al momento en que habla, se ha lavado la cara y desatado el pelo dejándolo alborotado y la túnica entreabierta.

—Ya veo… lo tienes muy presente. —Dice entre dientes.

—No es por lo que piensas.

—¿Qué es lo que pienso, Steve?

Steve se muerde la lengua. Bucky se acerca, cauteloso, desafiando, eleva una ceja ante su silencio.

—Ya no tiene caso —suelta el aire pesadamente apartando la vista por un instante—. Ahora solo somos tu y yo, es lo que importa. —La voz del castaño es decisiva, segura como un dictamen, con una leve advertencia.

Y Bucky le empieza a quitar la armadura, le aparta las greñas rubias del rostro y acaricia las cicatrices del rostro—. Quiero verte —le murmura feroz, los dientes casi rechinando. Y Steve queda desnudo la parte del dorso, se estremece al taco del castaño, sus dedos metálicos le pasan sobre las cicatrices más sobresalientes. Su mano pálida humana, se queda inmóvil contra su pecho.

—Esta no le recuerdo —denuncia, pidiendo explicación con los ojos, los dedos metálicos rozando con suavidad la cicatriz más reciente en su costado izquierdo.

—Eso pasó… —se distrae al sentir los labios ajenos en el cuello —…cuando algunos Hulks pudieron llegar hasta la entrada de la villa.

Suelta un pequeño quejido cuando Bucky aprieta, con dureza, un poco más ahí

—¿Hay otra que no conozca? —hay cierto recelo en su voz.

Steve niega en silencio. —Bucky… estoy sucio—se queja. La piel limpia y fresca del contrario contra la suya, sudorosa y polvoriento. Los días de caza jamás han sido un paseo por el parque.

Bucky suelta una risa divertido—, antes no te quejabas cuando estábamos juntos en la celda, Steve. —Se besan, con calma, labios sintiéndose, la boca de Bucky moviéndose contra la suya, un ritmo casual y tranquilo, Steve conoce a la perfección aquellos movimientos.

Estar juntos después de las peleas en la arena. Arrullarse y lamer sus heridas mutuamente. Yacer juntos con los músculos entumecimiento y adoloridos. Hacer que Bucky se retorciera de una forma diferente pero con la misma ferocidad que se movía en la arena. Era algo que Steve muy en el fondo encontraba felicidad bajo el yugo de Doom.

—Me alegra ya no estar en esa celda, Steve.

—Yo también, Bucky, yo también —susurra antes de volver a juntar sus labios. Bucky fue lo único bueno, lo único que lo mantuvo vivo en sus días como gladiador. Era paz en un mundo de caos.


	3. III

> _"Bucky inspired me. Bucky made me better than strong. He made me brave... Bucky made me brave enough to do what must be done._
> 
> _Bucky... he always made me feel like there was hope. That the future was worth fighting for."_
> 
> _Steve Rogers, Planet Hulk (2015)_

El choque de espadas retumba desde hace un par de horas, Bucky jadea, se inca sobre la arena tomando bocanadas de aire. Ha agotado sus energías, ambos brazos le tiemblan a simple vista y el sudor no deja de brotarle de la frente. Sin embargo Steve no interfiere, se queda en su lugar, brazos cruzados contemplado la escena.

_—Solo estoy un poco lastimado. No estoy muerto, Steve, solo estoy sangrando un poco, me levantaré después de esto._

Le había dicho apenas una semana atrás que inició con su entrenamiento pese a sus inútiles protestas. Bucky no se ha recuperado del todo, su brazo de carne no es más ancho que el grosor del acero, su masa muscular no es para nada lo que una vez fue. Bucky todavía es muy ligero, las caderas aun se le marcan y las costillas sobresalen cuando se estira como gato sobre el montón de pieles. Ha ganado volumen, definitivamente, pero Steve cree que no lo suficiente para tal esfuerzo que hace con la espada. Pero es castaño es necio, inamovible en convicción pese a que el primer día de entrenamiento terminó con fiebre durante la noche y un horrible dolor muscular.

—Se está conteniendo, general —Bucky se levanta, protesta a la mujer de pelo plateado, su oponente de todos estos días.

—No como en los primeros días —ella inquiere.

Ambos se aproximan a la única sombra, donde Steve se encuentra como espectador, bajo una pequeña carpa resguardándose del sol de mediodía. Dos hombres más le acompañan. Hay agua fresca en los garro y semillas. Con los días así de tranquilos, la pequeña villa se sumerge en una total cómoda invariabilidad.

—Hemos oído historias del Capitán acerca del coliseo —ella continúa tomando el garrón al alcance.

—¿Así? —Bucky, mostrando interés en el tema, levanta una ceja hacia el rubio quien le extiende su propia garrafa con agua fresca—, no te dejes apantallar, casi siempre aplicamos el _plan del pay. ¿_ O no, Steve? —Bucky le mira con diversión.

Steve no contesta, simplemente ríe negando con la cabeza ante las palabras del castaño. Le divierte porque tiene razón, Bucky y él casi siempre aplicaban esa misma táctica.

—En el la cocina de la abuela de Bucky —Steve explica porque la general y los dos hombres los siguen mirando con curiosidad , —yo voy arriba cubriendo la línea media. Bucky franquea la izquierda, Todo a la vez. Así obtuvimos el pay recién horneado.

Bucky ríe, sus ojos, pareciera, sumergidos en aquellos recuerdos. —Es un juego justo.

—¿Juego? —uno de los hombres pregunta con incredulidad.

—Si, él tiene el escudo, yo el brazo. —Bucky explica meneando el brazo izquierdo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Trabajo en equipo —termina con simpleza guiñando el ojo.

*

—¡Bucky! —Steve grita primero, bufa después regresando a toda velocidad pues Bucky sigue ahí parado bajo la lluvia, manos hacia arriba como si quisiera abrazar las nubes oscuras de encima. Todos corren a cubrirse de la furia del cielo, los niños ríen, corren saltando por el lodo aventándose unos a otros. Para ellos es una fiesta, para otros un diluvio poco esperado.

—¡Bucky! —lo toma del brazo—, pescaras una neumonía —ambos están empapados. Pero Bucky ríe y ríe, manos hacia el cielo, abre la boca como si quisiera beber toda el agua que le sea posible.

—Es magnífico, Steve. ¿Hace cuánto que no llovía así? Es agua, es vida —Le dice tomándole la mano. Y Steve mira al cielo, las gotas le lastiman los ojos y le nublan la vista por un momento hasta que logra enfocar un poco mejor. Toda su ropa está mojada, la armadura le pesa de más y su cabello largo y rubio en esa coleta despeinada se adhiere a la piel del cuello. Cierra los ojos por un momento, puede escuchar el golpeteo del agua contra el suelo, el agua resbalar por su piel y la templada mano de Bucky contra la suya.

Él tiene razón, el momento es magnífico.

Ambos suben a la vereda como si fueran dos niños de nuevo, entre risas y maldades. Corriendo hombro a hombro sin soltar la mano. Y es tan rápido que de un momento a otro se encuentran dentro de la carpa peleando por desnudarse.

Los dedos fríos de Bucky son toscos y desesperados, le arrancan la armadura sin el menor cuidado, y su boca le devora los labios sintiendo caliente su lengua cuando la cuela en su cavidad.

Steve toma con fuerza el cuerpo contrario, toca lo puede con las manos rasposas, Bucky gime contra su boca. Está frío y tiembla entre sus brazos. Steve aún puede sentir con facilidad las costillas contrarias, los huesos de la cadera, pero sabe que Bucky es alguien difícil de doblegar. Toma con fuerza la cabellera castaña, mojada y enredada, haciendo que su amado ladee la cabeza dándole acceso a al cuello. La piel delicada y sensible que tanto ama. Disfruta mordisquear ahí, succionar hasta dejar huella. Distingue el sabor a sal y agua mezclada, y a Bucky, sobre todo a _Bucky_.

Ambos caen sobre el lecho, las suaves pieles contra la húmeda piel. Ruedan peleando, forzando por tomar el control. El castaño gruñe, le enreda las piernas, manotea, pero es inevitable, no se ha recuperado por completo y Steve lo aprisiona contra su cuerpo. Con la respiración agitada, el cabello mojado pegado a su frente y esparcido por las matas, es un completo desastre, un precioso y pecaminoso desastre.

Entonces Bucky va cediendo, disminuye la fuerza de su oposición, la mirada le cambia, suave y amable, una que Steve, no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, una que ama de igual forma.

—Déjame hacer memoria.

Steve sabe a lo que se refiere. Entiende con mirarle y sentir los dedos metálicos raspado fantasmalmente una de sus cicatrices.

—Esta es de nuestra primera pelea en la arena —le acaricia la que está en el pectoral derecho—, está otra —Bucky baja la mano a la altura de su ombligo—, en la arena contra Logan, esta... —lo toma el rostro haciendo que le mire, los dedos metálicos en las cicatrices que adornan su mejilla derecha y puente de la nariz—, fue cuando aventaron a tres de esas bestias.

Steve se inclina—; ¿y qué más? —le murmura casi agonizando, una súplica acariciando los labios ajenos con cada palabra.

Bucky dibuja un mapa en su cuerpo, lo traza profundamente a besos y caricias, un mapa que solo el castaño conoce a la perfección. Y esto y aquello. Sus cuerpos se reconocen, se reclaman. Hay ferocidad entre ellos, siempre la ha habido, con una mezcla de dulzura y su devoción infinita. Y algo más, algo que Steve no puede darle nombre pero simplemente está ahí entre ellos uniéndoles más.

*

Les es imposible quitar los ojos del castaño danzando en torno al fuego con los demás. Hoy todos se han reunido alrededor de pequeñas hogueras festejando un año más de libertad. No más esclavitud, no más sangre, no mas batallas, no mas guerra, no mas Doom.

Beben, cantan y bailan. Tambores y demás instrumentos con palas y picos. Hay gritos y risas. Cantos a mitad de la noche. Bucky va descalzo, una túnica roja con una cinta de cuero café alrededor de la cintura. Ha reabierto la perforación en el oído izquierdo, una piedra negra brillosa le hace adorno en el lóbulo, plata con obsidiana, de tierras lejanas, Steve la compró pensando en lo bien que resaltaría con la piel de Bucky. No se equivocó. Y su cabellera castaña una trenza vikinga sujetada la mitad con lo demás suelto.

Hace calor, y no sabe si es por el brebaje que ha estado tomando o por el fuego de la hoguera. Y Bucky le sonríe, le guiña el ojo sacudiendo el cuerpo. Si, también debe de ser eso.

Es el alba cuando sus cuerpos se buscan, demasiado ebrios, con el júbilo del alcohol corriendo por la sangre, no piensa mucho en cómo llegaron a la tienda donde resguardan el armamento. Aún hay mucho ruido afuera, risas y ahora hasta llantos. Peleas amistosas, aceros chocando y puños estrellándose que Steve espera no terminen en nada grave. Pero no se detiene a pensar mucho en eso, no cuando Bucky está ahí provocando, tocándole un poco más abajo. Steve le levanta la túnica y se lo jode ahí contra la mesa.

La madera rechina con cada empujón de su cadera. Algunas espadas oxidadas caen a la arena con el movimiento. Bucky aferra las manos al borde sollozando cosas sin sentido. Bucky es cálido, muy cálido. Steve se desquicia y ahora es él quien ladra palabras indescifrables. El cabello suelto y dorado le empañan la cara, no trae la armadura, un manto azul y capa cobriza y ya siente demasiado pesado el cuerpo.

Hay humedad en los muslos de Bucky, Steve trata de recuperar el aliento, se acomoda las ropas y se pasa la mano por sus largas hebras doradas hacia atrás. Se da cuenta, en la penumbra del espacio, que Bucky limpia un par de lágrimas después de tratar el desastre en el que se encuentra. Steve se preocupa temiendo haber sido un patán.

—No seas ridículo —Bucky ríe, se burla y después le mira con ternura—, es solo que no pensé que volveríamos a tener algo así.

*

Una mañana Steve despierta con el lugar a su lado vacío. Sale al escuchar la respiración agitada de Bucky. El rubio solo jala un trapo mal amarrado en la cintura, las greñas rubias sueltas y los ojos hinchados a luz.

—Estoy listo, Steve —Bucky, más despierto que nunca, le dice cuando lo ve. Está practicando con su espada, armadura puesta y el pelo suelto.

—¿Listo? —pregunta no entendiendo muy bien, pestañea antes de ahogar un ligero bostezo.

—Para lo que venga, este es nuestro hogar, nadie nos los va a quitar—. No hay vacilación en su voz, Bucky no se detiene, sigue haciendo otro de esos movimientos magistrales que solo él sabe hacer con la espada.

_Este es nuestro hogar._

Bucky se detiene abruptamente cuando ve su gesto conmovido. Se aproxima con la espada en el hombro, le coloca la palma metálica justo en el lado del corazón y sonríe—. No te ponen la estrella en el pecho si eres un desertor—, continua, sonrisa franca adornándole el rostro—. Eres el centinela de la libertad*

Es cierto, él pelea por la libertad, y si acaso llegara a olvidarlo, Bucky está ahí para recordarle. El futuro a lado de Bucky, vale la pena luchar por ello.

_"It's a big world._ **_There must be a place for us_ ** _..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura :3
> 
> Solo algunos datos antes de despedirme.
> 
> -El relato del "Pay" es real del comic. 
> 
> -"No te ponen la estrella en el pecho si eres un desertor. Eres la Centinela de la Libertad" también es sacado de las paginas del comic. De igual forma, Bucky se le dice a Steve. Es nostálgico porque todo lo de Bucky sale como recuerdos de Steve.
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. 
> 
> Nos leemos en otra historia :3


End file.
